


The First Time

by Schuneko



Series: The Way it Should have Happened [4]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Hotel Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rentboy Ianto, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:43:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4502976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuneko/pseuds/Schuneko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto needs to  make some quick cash. </p><p>What's a young man to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Not that it needed it, but here's a prequel.
> 
> It's more like I had a bad day and I needed the pick me up...
> 
> So you get back story-ish stuff. Not enough to ruin what you were always going to get in part 3 of Two Words, but eh I liked the plot bunny and it worked...!
> 
> ENJOY the Janto smut!

He walked; steps heavy as he passed the others. Popped open two buttons on his shirt, smoothed his hair and set up to wait. Some part of him railed against the thought of this, but he needed the quick cash. He hoped he could make it tonight. Just one night of easy money. Maybe someone to touch his body with good intentions. Maybe that was too much to hope for.

The street lamps came on and he was starting to lose hope of this being a onetime gig. Didn't they know how bad he needed to get out of here? So bad he was reduced to this! It had been ages, but he still held the hope that his sister would be welcoming. The Welshman had to get there first.

Suddenly a black SUV rolled by. Stopped and backed up, the window rolled down and he heard a sharp whistle. He looked around and seeing he was the only one still unclaimed. He pressed up off the wall and strode over with a shit ton more confidence than he felt.

"How much for a night?"

The question caught him off guard. Fuck! He'd never considered price. He was tempted to tell the man he'd do it for a train ticket. Then he gulped, is that all the self-worth he had?

"Well whatever it is. I can pay it. Get in." The man grinned and Ianto was too entranced by the smooth voice, not to.

"Probably not something to boast about, but I can spot an 'out of every other option' first timer from a mile away." The older man stated as they drove along and Jones stared, resolutely, forward. "So um… don't need you passing out on me. When's the last time you ate?"

~TFT~

He wasn't surprised when the young man practically inhaled the meager fish & chips. Trying not to stare longingly at the fish the older man wasn't eating. He chuckled; broke off a piece and fed it to Ianto. The young man caught on instantly and swirled his tongue around the offered fingers. "Oh you are just going to be exquisite." The older man enthused.

Ianto blushed and found his hope ramped up as well. Satisfied customers paid better.

The older man drove them to an expensive looking hotel. Feeling almost giddy with anticipation of the night ahead. He ushered the young man into his rooms. Not missing the sudden apprehension or tightness in the smile. He slipped his great coat of fist. Knowing he'd have to treat the gorgeous young man. Like one would a scared animal.

The Welshman fairly jumped when he felt a touch on his shoulder. "I won't eat you, you know…" He grinned and added. "Well… Not all of you." His hand slid down to cup Ianto's crotch and he squeezed lightly. "This however."

Jones gasped, to stunned to stop what was happening. The older man's free hand reached down and undid his tight jeans. Letting them slide to his ankles. His pants were next and before he knew it, he was pressed to the wall. And his John was kneeling in front of him. Ianto moaned as wet heat surrounded his cock.

"Oh…shit…Oh please Mr." The Welshman gasped, never having even heard the older man's name.

He let the young man go with a lewd slurp and looked up. "You can call me Jack." Harkness offered then swallowed Jones's cock again. His hands slipped up the button down shirt. Finding and tweaking the hardened nubs. Ianto lost it; promptly shooting his cum down the older man's throat.

"Oh Jack, I'm sorry, God I'm sorry I just…" Fuck! There went his payday. His eyes shifted around wildly as he tried to go for his pants. "Um I can walk…"

Harkness rose and grabbed for Ianto's cheeks. "Shhh… I liked it." Jack purred; before swooping in and sharing the young man's taste, in a searing kiss. Trousers still at his ankles and he melted. "It's gonna be so good for you, baby."

"Stealing my lines?" Ianto scoffed.

Jack shrugged, "I like giving as much as getting."

"Aren't I the lucky one?" Jones replied, quirking his eyebrow.

"Mmhmm now get naked and get on the bed."

~TFT~

He'd never had someone's tongue anywhere close to his hole. Never thought much about sex at all; if he was honest. Now Jack was licking the ring of muscle; like a cat lapped cream and he was near sobbing. It felt so good. He was moaning like a whore. Well he was one now wasn't he? Jones shook his head and went back to the fact he was being tongue fucked. Then a lubed up finger replaced it and he froze.

"Relax baby, just relax for me." Jack soothed; pumping his finger, hoping to make it better. The young man groaned and asked for more. Harkness was only too happy to oblige. Slipping two more fingers in, in a slow succession. "Oh Gods feels so tight already baby." The older man moaned; starting to move his fingers.

"Ah God! Please Jack." Ianto whined. Suddenly he was flipped to his back. Jack was slicking up his sheathed and substantial dick. The young man's eyes widened and he whimpered. Harkness leaned in and kissed him.

"You're going to love my cock up your arse." Harkness purred; with promise. Going as slow as he could. Pulling the young man's hips forward at his last entering thrust. Jones barked out a swear word as he pulled out and snapped back in. He smiled as the Welshman let his head roll back. Jack set up a steady pace and Ianto caught on quickly.

"Fuck…gonna cum… yeah use that dick you tosser, fuck me harder!" Jones moaned out; lost in the moment. Harkness grinned; growled and flipped his young bed partner. Slamming balls deep into that pert little ass and tight hole. The Welshman cried out in surprise.

Jack's pace was brutal; skating that fine line between pleasure and pain. Ianto's hands, twisted in the sheets and he grimaced even as he moaned. The bed shaking with the force of Harkness's thrusts. Then the older man changed his angle. Jones near howled with new found pleasure and Jack grinned.

A warm hand started to pump his cock. That did it and he cried out as his release hit. Harkness snapped his hips a few times before he followed.

TFTTFTTFTTFTTFTTFTTFTTFTTFTTFTTFTTFTTFTTFT

He supposed he was expected to forget that night. Hence the Retcon in the juice. He was supposed to forget the cuddling, second and third blow job. One in the shower. And oh God the shower sex. Ianto remembered, guess he never told Jack. A: That he knew who Jack Harkness was, reputation only. And B: That he was Retcon immune.

Oh well; it had gotten him the cash and a way to Cardiff. He'd leave; after he ate more of that full English. Harkness had so kindly gotten him, before the older man had left.

Finally it seemed life was going his way.


End file.
